


Ruiny/Fundamenty

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet wiara nie uchroni cię przed wszystkim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruiny/Fundamenty

**Ruiny/Fundamenty**

 **1\. Wiara**

[   
](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j236/pelle_kb/?action=view&current=earthready.jpg)

Poprawia włosy.

Grunt to dobrze wyglądać.

Nieważne, że nikt cię nie zobaczy, bo wszystko nadawane jest bezprzewodowo. Nadal jest młoda, ma władzę i nie wstydzi się z niej korzystać. Wiadomości są walutą, potęgą, a ich wartość wciąż mierzy się w złocie. Wypowiedziane w złej godzinie słowa mogą wzniecić bunt, wywołać powstanie i zamieszki. Wysadzić beczkę prochu, na której się znajdują.

Kredka do oczu i tusz do rzęs nienaruszone, a ręce nie trzęsą się nawet wtedy, gdy nadaje najważniejszą wiadomość w historii tej floty.

— Tak, tak! Wiadomość zdążyły już potwierdzić zarówno rząd i wojsko. Ziemia, znaleźliśmy Ziemię! Tę planetę, która obrosła legendą, i w której istnienie zdążyli zwątpić już wszyscy, nawet najwytrwalsi w wierze. Wręcz niewiarygodne, że wreszcie tutaj trafiliśmy. Wciąż trudno powiedzieć, czego możemy się spodziewać. Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że konflikt, który zaledwie kilka godzin temu zagroził flocie, zdaje się należeć już do przeszłości.

— Trudno odgadnąć, co zaszło na pokładzie battlestara. Wiemy jedynie, że bezkrwawe rozwiązanie konfliktu jest w dużej mierze zasługą naszego ostatniego prezydenta, Lelanda Adamy. Powiedz mi, James, jak szybko możemy się spodziewać powrotu Roslin do władzy? Czy na jej decyzję wpłynie fakt, że młody Adama wykazał tak wybitne zdolności przywódcze? Czy wszystko rozstrzygnie się dopiero wtedy, gdy znajdziemy się już na Ziemi?

Beczka prochu jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak stabilna.

Playa czuje się jak ryba w wodzie.

*

Wszyscy się czasem mylą, nawet media.

*

Syn obejmuje ojca, przytula go, próbuje uspokoić, i z przerażeniem odnotowuje wyraźny zapach whisky, rozbite szkło i krew na knykciach. Poszarpane ślady, jakie mogło zostawić tylko uderzenie w coś gładkiego, coś, co pęka na kawałki, srebrne odłamki, wchłonięte następnie przez zranioną skórę. Upiera się, by go stamtąd zabrać, odciągnąć od miejsca, które pachnie krwią i alkoholem, a zresztą, _tato, wstań, proszę, wstań, jestem tutaj sam i nie wiem, co mam zrobić, musisz mi pomóc, proszę._

W takich sytuacjach jak ta Lee wydaje się kompletnie bezradny.

*

Wciąż czuje w ręce siłę, z jaką uderzył Tigha.

Niesamowite, myśli. Gdyby pułkownik był z metalu, a jego szczękę tworzyła srebrna, lśniąca stal, Lee uszkodziłby sobie kość. A tak, tylko trochę go boli.

Światełko świeci się na czerwono, baseship wymierza broń, a D'Anna wciąż czeka. Nie spodziewa się, że Lee będzie w stanie to zrobić. W końcu syn admirała zawsze czynił to, co uważał za słuszne. W tym jednak momencie pojęcie słuszności przestaje istnieć, przytłumione przez szok, wrogie działa, złowieszczy głos D'Anny, a także groźbę śmierci ich wszystkich.

Lee może być zdruzgotany faktem, że najlepszy przyjaciel jego ojca okazał się Cylonem, do licha, _że Szef, że Sam też przyznali się do bycia skórami_ , ale prezydent Dwunastu Kolonii nie może pozwalać sobie na sentymenty. Jeżeli wymaga tego dobro floty, będzie w stanie zabić Tigha. Pułkownik, _nie, zdrajca, który zniszczył mojego ojca_ , myśli Lee, i zaciska zęby, zmusza się do spokoju.

Jest gotów.

Ma już wcisnąć przycisk.

Wtedy wpada Kara.

Wszystko się zatrzymuje.

*

 **2\. Nadzieja**

[   
](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j236/pelle_kb/?action=view&current=shipscopy.jpg)

Wygładza garnitur i upewnia się, że mikrofon jest prawidłowo podłączony.

Wciąż znajduje się w samej czołówce najbardziej znanych i szanowanych dziennikarzy we flocie, ale wojna, ciągły strach i życie w wielkich, płynących po niebie metalowych beczkach nauczyły go pokory. Wie, że jest dobry, ale rozumie też, że nigdy nie wspiąłby się na wyżyny dziennikarstwa, gdyby nie zagłada Dwunastu Kolonii. Na Nowej Caprice zaangażował się w ruch robotniczy, wspierał strajki i relacjonował przebieg wszelkich negocjacji z prezydentem. Podczas okupacji zszedł do podziemia, walczył u boku ludzi, którym nie szczędził niegdyś krytyki, został ciężko ranny i stracił kogoś bardzo bliskiego.

Takie rzeczy dawały do myślenia.

— John, John, słyszysz mnie? Nadal usiłujemy nawiązać połączenie, ale najwyraźniej wszystkie drogi komunikacji są przeciążone. John Sowell, twórca _Przeglądu Nowości_ , przebywa właśnie na pokładzie Colonial One. Trwa tam coś w rodzaju spontanicznej, niekontrolowanej konferencji prasowej. W momencie, kiedy rozmawiamy, _Thera Sita_ , wraz z kilkunastoma Viperami i pojedynczymi Raptorami, zmierza właśnie ku powierzchni Ziemi.

— To... to wręcz niewiarygodne. Wszyscy wyczekujemy powrotu ekipy zwiadowczej. Muszę ci przyznać, Sekou, że nie wierzyłem w całą tę historię z poszukiwaniem Ziemi. Bogowie... zdążyłem już chyba zapomnieć, jak dobrze jest móc stanąć na pewnym, stałym gruncie. Jak to stwierdził niegdyś Tom Zarek, wielki orędownik osiedlenia się na Nowej Caprice, „człowiek nie jest stworzony do życia w wielkich, blaszanych machinach”.

— Pozostaje tylko przyznać mu rację. Wracając...

*

Nawet wiara nie uchroni cię przed wszystkim.

*

Wskazuje kolejne punkty na mapie, przedstawia wykresy i koordynaty.

Wymagają jeszcze kilku poprawek, ale to szczegóły, którymi zdążą się zająć pomiędzy poszczególnymi skokami. Wciąż jest prezydentem Dwunastu Kolonii, kimś, kto zawarł rozejm z D'Anną, uścisnął dłoń Cylonki i udzielił amnestii czwórce z ich własnej floty. Jest jednak przede wszystkim synem swojego ojca, chociaż ma wrażenie, że tutaj też coś się zmieniło.

Wystarczyło, że role się odwróciły i Lee musiał przejąć większą część ciężaru, z którym co dzień zmagał się Adama. W tamtym momencie, z Tighem w śluzie, z ręką nad przyciskiem i D'Anną po drugiej stronie słuchawki, podejmował decyzje zarówno jako prezydent, jak i admirał. Przeczuwał, co powinien zrobić, ale przeczucie to było za mało, potrzebował pewności, w końcu w jego rękach znajdowało się życie ich wszystkich.

Wciąż nie może zapomnieć widoku admirała na stole operacyjnym i tego, że wtedy pierwszy raz wydał mu się tak bardzo śmiertelny. Syn próbuje przekonać ojca, by doprowadził do końca wędrówkę, którą rozpoczęli trzy lata wcześniej, ale dopiero Roslin udaje się to osiągnąć.

 _Nie wiem._

 _Nie wiesz czego?_

Prawowita pani prezydent pojawia się znikąd. Bardzo się zmieniła, trudno już w niej rozpoznać tę niepewną, wrzuconą nagle na głęboką wodę sekretarz edukacji. Przemawia w ten sam ciepły, spokojny sposób, który trochę kojarzy się Lee z domem. Roslin kładzie dłoń na dłoni admirała i jego syn ma wrażenie, że jest tutaj intruzem. Nie wychodzi jednak, czuje, że tak powinno zostać. Wydaje mu się, że dostrzega ulgę, radość w oczach starszego Adamy. Widzi też, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, i z ukłuciem gdzieś w głębi serca, myśli, _że ojciec ma już swoje lata._

Adama wreszcie wstaje, nakłada strój, wiarę i pewność siebie admirała, a następnie oznajmia, że zamierza zabrać ich na Ziemię.

W takich sytuacjach jak ta Lee czuje się prawie szczęśliwy.

*

Znajdują las.

Jest wielki, ale składa się głównie z czarnych, zbitych i rosnących nierównomiernie drzew. Na gałęziach brak igieł, z żadnej nie wiszą też liście. Jest potwornie cicho i wręcz nienaturalnie spokojnie, _mauzoleum, nie las_ , chciałoby się powiedzieć.

Lee siada na ziemi, szare, sypkie płatki popiołu zostawiają ciemne smugi na jego rękach i zielonej kurtce. Usiłuje się skupić, ale wszystko, o czym jest w stanie myśleć, to to, że Ziemia miała być końcem drogi. Stara się zapomnieć o tym, że widzieli tutaj swój nowy dom. _Kupa gruzu, martwych drzew i napromieniowanej gleby, macie wszyscy swój raj_ , myśli gorzko. Przy tym, co tutaj zastali, nawet Caprica sprawiała wrażenie siedziby bogów.

Kara wyłania się zza pnia. Wyjątkowo bezszelestnie, pod jej wojskowym butem nie trzaska nawet gałązka. Wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Śmieją się i wygłupiają, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Rozumieją się, jak zawsze, a jednak chwilami wydaje się bardzo odległa, wręcz obca. Kim jest kobieta, która wtedy do nich wróciła?

Zdarza się, że zapomina. Ma wtedy wrażenie, że wciąż jest w żałobie i przeżywa szok, gdy Starbuck wchodzi nagle w jego pole widzenia. Zupełnie, jakby miał do czynienia z duchem. Patrzy na nią wyczekująco, zauważa, że gałązka, czarny, wygięty szpon zaplątała się jej we włosy.

Kara grzebie czubkiem buta w mieszance złożonej z ziemi, popiołu i kawałków kory.

— Miało być zupełnie inaczej. Poprzednim razem... było zupełnie inaczej — mówi wreszcie.

Lee podnosi wzrok, za plecami ma twardą, chropowatą powierzchnię drzewa.

— Co masz na myśli, Kara? — pyta.

— Pamiętam to miejsce. Pamiętam drzewa, kości i ruiny.

— Kości? — Nie znaleźli żadnych kości. Chyba, że...

Starbuck stoi tam, blada i milcząca, realna zjawa w lesie, który umarł.

*

 **3\. Miłość**

[   
](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j236/pelle_kb/?action=view&current=ruinscopy.jpg)

Poprawia włosy.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że większość słuchaczy ma zdecydowanie gdzieś jej wygląd. Zwłaszcza w takich gorących, pełnych napięcia chwilach żądają informacji, pewnych, dokładnych i sprawdzonych. Jednak takie drobiazgi, związanie kosmyków w koński ogon, nałożenie cieni i delikatnego pudru na zbyt świecącą się twarz sprawia, że czuje się lepiej sama ze sobą.

Odchrząkuje.

— Znajduję się właśnie na terenie nowo powstającego miasteczka, w którym wkrótce zostaną umieszczone pierwsze rodziny. Robota wręcz wrze. Oglądam właśnie wyposażanie mającego służyć za szpital namiotu. Wciąż nie wiadomo, kto zadecydował o przetestowaniu tego najbardziej oddalonego od ruin kawałka ziemi. Tej osobie jednak zawdzięczamy miejsce, które, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będziemy mogli zasiedlić. A także nasi nowi sprzymierzeńcy Cyloni, których obecność we flocie zdążyła wzbudzić wiele kontrowersji, protestów, a nawet zamieszek. Mieszkańcy _Scorpia Traveller_ odmówili nawet zejścia na powierzchnię planety, dopóki są tutaj Cyloni, jednakże, według słów osoby pracującej na _Galactice_ , „jesteśmy na siebie skazani”.

— Pojawiły się także głosy, że to wszystko nie stałoby się, gdyby nasi dziadkowie nie zdecydowali się stworzyć rasy niewolników. Zdaniem wyznawców tej teorii, nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak tylko wciąż i wciąż płacić za błędy naszych przodków. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Ziemię, to właśnie dostałam sygnał, że pierwsze grupy cywilów zgłosiły chęć opuszczenia statków i zamieszkania w tym rodzącym się w krwi i pocie miasteczku.

— Wczorajszej nocy prezydent Lee Adama, syn admirała, były pilot i członek Rady Dwunastu, wygłosił oświadczenie. Stwierdził w nim, że zabójstwo Cylona będzie od tej chwili traktowane na równi z zabiciem człowieka. Biorąc pod uwagę późną godzinę, przebieg i wygląd tej konferencji, można podejrzewać, że Cyloni mieli na nią niebagatelny wpływ.

Beczka prochu wciąż wydaje się raczej stabilna.

Playa czuje się jak ryba w wodzie.

*

Wszyscy pragną zapomnieć złe sny.

*

Znaleźli Ziemię.

Wypełnia ich wielka, szczera i szaleńcza radość. Zalewa CIC niczym przypływ, fale sztormu oczyszczające statek z wszechobecnych resztek. W miejscu, gdzie dotąd kwitły brud i rozpacz, widać teraz euforię, i, w końcu, wiarę.

Szklanka jest wreszcie do połowy pełna.

Adama przytula Lee, admirał obejmuje prezydenta, ojciec wreszcie okazuje, że potrafi być naprawdę dumny z syna. Wszystko toczy się w zwolnionym tempie, takie przynajmniej Apollo ma wrażenie, a może to fakt, że dotarli do kresu drogi.

W takich sytuacjach jak ta Lee może wreszcie odetchnąć.

*

Nie znajdują kości.

Za to coraz więcej ruin.

Gdzie rosną drzewa, może znajdować się i las.

Apollo i Starbuck spędzaliby całe dnie na włóczeniu się, badaniu terenu i grzebaniu w ruinach. Utknęliby w duszne, gorące popołudnie na placu budowy, gdzie pomagaliby w stawianiu namiotowego miasteczka, a wieczorem wylegiwali się pod drzewem, sącząc zimną, krystalicznie czystą wodę prosto ze zbiorników.

Prezydent jednak nie może sobie pozwolić na takie luksusy ani na chwile wytchnienia, a Kara nie jest już tą samą lekkomyślną i beztroską Starbuck. Tamta kobieta zmarła na Nowej Caprice, pogrzebana w murach cylońskiego więzienia.

Wciąż się unikają. Udają, że tamta rozmowa nigdy się nie wydarzyła i nie zamierzają do niej wracać. Bywają chwile, że Lee przygląda się Karze i zauważa niepokojące sygnały. Znowu zaczęła pić, wróciła też do malowania, a on myśli, że chyba nigdy nie miał okazji podziwiać jej zdolności artystycznych. Krążą tak wokół siebie, jak dwie uszkodzone satelity, a później Lee rzuca się w wir pracy, pochłaniają go kwestie transportu, wyżywienia i edukacji.

Wtedy Kara znika.

Bierze swojego lśniącego, błyszczącego nowością Vipera, i wyrusza w kolejną podróż w nieznane.

Wie, że powinien być zdziwiony, ale nie jest.

On sam wiarę stracił już dawno temu.


End file.
